In general, a variety of vibration-control mechanisms and vibration control systems are used to control vibration and sway (collectively referred to as “vibration”) in structures, apparatuses and the like. In particular, it is not preferable to have relative displacements occurring between objects due to vibration.
For example, in an electron beam lithography apparatus which includes an optical column for irradiating an electron beam and a target object subject to drawing by the electron beam, relative displacements between the optical column and the target object caused by vibration are not preferred. Thus, the electron beam lithography apparatus is equipped with a vibration-control mechanism for controlling vibration of the optical column which is excited by accelerations and decelerations of a stage holding the target object occurring when the stage is moved. This is because such relative displacements between the optical column and the target object cause the incident position of the electron beam on the target object to shift.